geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Panasonic
Panasonic to szalenie trudny/ekstremalny Demon, który był tworzony przez dwa lata (przedział wersji 1.9 - 2.1). Został on zweryfikowany przez GuitarHeroStyles, który przeszedł poziom w 4591 prób i zmieścił progres w ośmiu transmisjach. Poziom jest bardzo dynamiczny i posiada wiele portali zmieniających prędkość, toteż niektórzy uznają, że jest to sequel/spin-off znanej serii "Sonic". Tak naprawdę poziom znacznie różni się od typowego etapu tej serii. Opis ChiefFlurry/JustPark Kostka z kilkoma pierścieniami i zmianami grawitacji. Nie jest ona trudna, lecz posiada kilka podchwytliwych skoków, które trzeba wykonać wcześniej lub później niż się to wydaje. GuitarHeroStyles Rozpoczyna się robotem z zielonym pierścieniem, prowadząc do kostki, którą trzeba dość późno odbić się o pierścienie i statkiem, którym trzeba odbić się o pierścień i następnie wylądować na płytce, która wybija w stronę następnej części fragmentu. Później za pomocą kostki należy wlecieć w portal kuli i szybko przeskakiwać po platformach, aby dojść do następnego fragmentu. Iares Króciutkie ufo i kostka, którą trzeba przeskoczyć po kilku platformach, prowadząc do krótkiej fali i kostki, którą trzeba użyć dash orba prowadzącego do dalszego fragmentu. Kończy się on pająkiem, a następnie podchwytliwym dualem pająka i UFO, którym trzeba ostrożnie skakać. Elayad Krótka kostka i statek, którym trzeba ostrożnie unikać kolce w tunelach. Następna jest krótka kula, która prowadzi do podobnego statku do poprzedniego, który kończy dany segment. Filipsmen Rozpoczyna się robotem z dwoma pierścieniami, następnie gracz musi wykonywać niskie i ostrożne skoki, aby przeskoczyć małe grupki kolców. Kończy się statkiem, którym trzeba wykonać małe "łuki" i przejść przez tunele, uważając na portal grawitacyjny pod koniec fragmentu. StarshipGD Rozpoczyna się krótką kulą i łatwym pająkiem, prowadząc do nieco bardziej skomplikowanej kuli i krótkiej kostki. Ten fragment pod względem wyglądu różni się od reszty, a w tle widać spadające gwiazdy. Andy10Nob Zaczyna się statkiem z wąskimi przejściami i pierścieniem, o który trzeba się odbić. Później jest kula, którą trzeba odpowiednio odbić się o pierścienie. Kończy się krótkim robotem, którym trzeba się odbić o pierścienie w odpowiednim momencie i użyć dash orba. Rock3Rol Tempo nagle zwalnia i gracz za pomocą kostki musi wykorzystywać pierścienie i dash orby, aby przejść dalej. Niektóre skoki wymagają odrobiny precyzji. Zafkiel Rozpoczyna się kostką z dużą ilością ruchomych platform oraz pierścieni, które trzeba wykorzystać. Później jest podobny robot, który prowadzi do krótkiego ufo z ciasnym tunelem pod koniec, prowadząc do szybkiej mini-fali oraz pająka z podchwytliwymi przejściami. Kończy się nietypowym swingcopterem z użyciem pająka. Bitzel Kostka z podchwytliwymi skokami i pierścieniami, która oddzielona jest króciutkim spamem falą. Fragment jest powolny, lecz wymaga odrobiny precyzji. Lucasyecla99 Statek z kilkoma pierścieniami, który prowadzi do robota, którym trzeba użyć dash orba. Później jest kostka z wieloma pierścieniami, krótki pająk, wąska fala i kostka prowadząca do dalszej części planszy. Angryboy Rozpoczyna się kostką, w której można znaleźć klucz, który odblokowuje sekret. Później jest kula z dość wąskimi przejściami i następna kostka, która kończy się prostym pająkiem. Alexthegood Krótki statek z ruchomymi obiektami, który prowadzi do szybkiej mini-fali. Następna jest krótka kostka i następna szybka fala, lecz tym razem normalna. Kończy się krótkim fragmentem robota. NeoGamer Dość krótka kostka, która posiada kilka podchwytliwych skoków. Znajdują się w niej pierścienie oraz ruchome obiekty. JamessGrosso Automatyczny fragment, w którym pojawiają się wszyscy twórcy ukazani na ekranie telewizora. Kończy się napisem "GG" oraz nazwą "Panasonic" ze słynnym motto firmy. Monety Użytkownika * Pierwsza jest w 8%. Po wybiciu się przez płytkę, gracz musi użyć ukrytego pierścienia schowanego za kolcem w przejściu. Wybije on gracza do góry, który znajdzie zdobycz i zostanie teleportowany na dół. * Druga moneta jest w 55%. Gracz musi zignorować zielony pierścień i spaść na platformę pod nim. Zostanie on później teleportowany na górę. * Ostatnia jest w 74%. Żeby ją zdobyć, gracz musi wskoczyć na ostatni blok pod koniec fragmentu Alexthegood. Ciekawostki * Duża część społeczności myśli, że etap jest związany z serią Sonic, lecz prawda jest inna. Mimo że plansza jest zmienna, a postać którą sterujemy, też ma różne prędkości, to skład ekipy budującej Supersonic i Ultrasonic, a potem także członkowie nowej grupy tworzącej Hypersonic i Subsonic, nie brali udziału w hiszpańskiej kolaboracji. ** Możliwe jednak, że twórcy mapy inspirowali się oryginalną serią. * Nazwa poziomu naprawdę jest związana z firmą Panasonic, produkującą m.in. telewizory. Dlatego właśnie na końcu poziomu pokazuje się telewizor, na którym wyświetlają się napisy końcowe oraz slogan firmowy "Ideas for life". * Poziom budowali głównie Hiszpanie, oprócz ChiefFlurry, który pochodzi z Kanady. * Na jednym z filmów Guitara o Panasonic można było zobaczyć jak ginie w części Lucasa. GHS nazwał to The Lucas Curse. To może być nawiązaniem do The Curse of Guille gdzie TrusTa ginie na 95% w Yatagarasu. Film Kategoria:Szalenie trudny Demon Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Kolaboracje Kategoria:Poziomy z 2017 roku Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Etapy XL Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Poziomy przekraczające limit obiektów Kategoria:Ekstremalny Demon Kategoria:Poziomy Polecane